Hold Onto Me
by Pen.Derek
Summary: After she was shot, Penelope did not want to return to her apartment. Until she can get back on her feet, so stays with a fellow member of the BAU. Bonds will be strengthened as well as tested within the pair, as well as the whole team. Minimal violence (work related), but some angst. No Copyright Intended, it's a work of fiction.
1. That's Easy

**A/N: This is an AU set after Penelope. There is no Kevin Lynch in this story.**

-..-..-

"JJ, what am I going to do?" Penelope asked, exasperation deep in her voice.

"We'll figure it out, Pen. I've already offered up my place, but you've refused every time." JJ pointed out.

"I think we both know why that isn't a good idea." Penelope said. JJ didn't respond to that, just blushed, looking at the floor.

Penelope was going to continue speaking when there was a knock on the doorway of her room.

"Babygirl, I'm glad you let me convince you to go back to the hospital, but you could have waited for me ya know?" Derek said, coming to stand next to her bed. He looked between Pen and JJ.

"Why do I feel like I came in here during a really tense conversation?" he asked.

"Because you did?" Penelope answered, posing it as a question.

"Alright. What's up?" Derek asked them.

"Nothing. Everything is okay." Penelope answered quickly.

"Pen!" JJ admonished.

"Baby?" Derek asked.

"Okay fine. I freaked out a little bit at the prospect of returning to my apartment. I called and gave my landlord a 30 day notice that I will be moving out. I can't go back there Derek. That man came to my home twice. Not once, but twice. Both times with the intention to kill me. I'm sorry, but I just can't go back there." Penelope said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Okay, so I'm failing to see where the problem lies." Derek admitted.

"Well for starters, I can't really do a whole lot of packing in this next month." Pen said.

"Okay, we'll hire someone."

"I'm not going to have money for a down payment because I'm not going to be working for a few weeks."

"Yeah, like any of us are going to let you worry about money." Derek said.

"Derek! I don't have anywhere to go, okay. I made a spur of the moment decision and it's coming back to bite me in the ass. What am I going to do?" Penelope asked, voice reaching a hysterical level.

"Easy, you'll stay with me." Derek said, matter of factly.

"Then there's - What?!" Penelope asked, just now registering what Derek had said.

"What?" Derek asked, looking between the shocked faces of Penelope and JJ.

"You aren't serious." Pen said.

"Oh, I'm totally serious. I'd much prefer it actually. If you're not staying with me then all I am going to do is worry about you and text you every ten minutes until you hate me" Derek justified.

"Plus, I have more than enough room for all your eccentric stuff. Real estate is kind of my thing." Derek said, shrugging.

"I-I guess I don't know what to say." Penelope admitted.

"That's easy too. You say yes."

-..-..-

 **A/N2: Alright guys this was just a short introduction to this story, I'll have another chapter up soon! I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Cleared for Duty?

**A/N: Okay so it's not letting me look at my reviews! I'm not sure why. It says that I have three reviews, when I can look at them I'll read them and reply if I can! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites already. You guys are amazing.**

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Penelope asked JJ and Emily as they were helping her pack up her bedroom two weeks later.

"I personally think it's an amazing idea. You guys are good friends, barring the argument before you were, ya know." Emily said, pointing to where Penelope was sitting on the bed.

"Em, you can say I was shot. That's what happened." Penelope said, laughing softly to herself.

"It still freaks me out is all." Emily admitted.

"You and me both." JJ said, smiling at them both. "Plus, even if it's not a good idea to move in with Morgan, you can't back out now. Half of your stuff is already there. I've hauled my ass up more steps than I have ever wanted to in my life and I refuse to move you out before the end of the year."

"Jayje! That's like four months away! Do you really think I'm going to live with Derek for that long?"

"Yes." Both Emily and JJ answered at the same time.

-.-.-

"So Derek, honey, what's new with you?" Fran asked him over the phone.

"Not much, Ma. Penelope is moving in with me in a few days." Derek said, offhandedly.

"What was that? Derek Morgan is going to live with a woman?" Fran asked, shock in her voice.

"It's not like that, Ma. After she was shot, she gave up her apartment. She said she didn't feel safe there anymore, not that I blame her. I offered up my house, well kind of demanded really. If she's not here then all I am going to do is worry about her." Derek said.

"Oh, and it's not like _that_ huh?" she asked.

"Don't. Don't do that thing where you think you know something that I don't know. Garcia is my best friend. That's it."

"I know. Your best friend, your babygirl, your baby, your goddess. Am I missing anything, Derek?" Fran asked, smirking on her end of the phone.

"Hey Ma, it's been great talking to you. I have to go. Love you, bye." Derek said, hanging up the phone quickly.

His mind was swimming.

He had told Penelope he loved her in her apartment the night he spent there. He wasn't sure why he had said it, it just came out. The smile that Penelope graced him with before she told him she loved him too was nothing short of amazing.

Now he's been replaying those words and the situation in his head all the time since it happened.

Had he meant it to mean more? Was he in an emotional state because his baby girl had been shot?

Derek knew that wasn't true, but wasn't sure what it meant in regards to the friendship and bond that the two of them shared.

One thing Derek knew was that he was not going to let his unknown feelings get in the way of helping her when she finished moving in.

-.-.-

Penelope walked happily into the BAU later that afternoon after finishing up packing her bedroom.

"Penelope, I was not expecting you." Hotch said. Penelope knew it wasn't a friendly gesture. He was telling her she needed to go home.

"I know sir, I just wanted to give you this." She said, handing him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I've been cleared for duty." Penelope said proudly.

"No, you haven't." Hotch said, reviewing the paperwork.

"Okay, I know, but it says I can return to normal desk duty in two weeks, barring any extenuating circumstances." Penelope said, hope in her voice.

"Yes, it does. That means that you need to go home and rest. We'll see you on Friday when we finally move out all of your stuff."

"But sir, please. I'm fine. I sit at a desk all day. It'll be okay." Penelope all but begged him.

"See you on Friday, Garcia. Oh hey, Morgan? Garcia was just heading out. Want to make sure she gets to her vehicle okay?" Hotch asked, watching Morgan walk towards the two.

"That man is so frustrating!" Penelope fumed as she walked downstairs. "If I can drive I can sit at a damn desk for 8 hours a day!"

"Baby girl, when is our work day ever just eight hours?" Derek asked.

"Derek Morgan you are missing the point! I am going nuts! I _need_ to come back to work."

Derek opened the driver's door to Penelope's car when they approached it.

"You don't need to come back. You'll have a whole bunch of decorating to do in a few days!" Derek said, trying to get her to smile.

"I hate you Derek Morgan." Penelope huffed as she got into her car.

"I love you, too baby." Derek said, shutting the door for her.


End file.
